


Love Knows No Bounds

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you woke up to a reality you didn't know and didn't have a single clue who you were?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Knows No Bounds

Blinding light, that's all the man could see as consciousness seeped into his aching body. His vision swam as he tried to look around, but nothing was in focus, nothing was clear. He tried to think, tried to remember, but that only made his head ache and his stomach churn. All he could hear was a deafening buzz, a constant annoyance. He was so dizzy, feeling as if the world was continuously spinning and moving around him. 

A blur of color was in front of him, it was grey, red, and a silvery white color. The blur seemed to move, seemed to be contorting. He felt something gripping his shoulders, which made him groan in pain and making everything spin around him. 

"Are...." A faint voice registered in his head, but it seemed blurred, fuzzy, and distant. "You...... Ok?" 

The voice was so faint, so distant, almost like an echo in his head. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't focus on one thing, with the many going on. His whole body ached and his vision swam and the annoying buzz continued on, like and alarm that could never be turned off. 

The voice, even fainter than before, called out to him again. "Sir....." 

The voice rang in the mans head, bringing with it an excruciating pain that spread through his whole body, causing his blurred and fuzzy vision to reduce to nothing, along with the pain.

 

The man awoke to another blindingly bright light. The pain was back, but subdued. The ringing was gone and his vision was focused. He saw a white tiled ceiling and white walls. He was in a hospital of some sort. 

He tried to think again, to remember something, anything, but he came up blank. He couldn't recall anything at all, not before waking up a while ago, at least. 

A figure appeared over him. The person has short, messy, platinum blond hair, grey-red eyes, and pale skin. The man recognized the colors from earlier, the blur. 

"Your awake" The silver haired man says, his voice deep, silky, something you could listen to for hours. 

"....." The man tried to respond, but his throat was so dry. 

"The doctor said you might not be able to talk for a while." 

The man sends the silver haired man a questioning look. 

"You've been out of it for almost a week." 

"W..." The man tries again, but only manages a weird squeak sound. 

"Don't, you'll only make it worse." 

The man was frustrated. He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to know where he was, what he was doing there, who he was. 

The silver haired man sighs "I know you have a million questions, but you'll just have to wait till your throat heals." 

The man groans, or tries to, but it causes him great pain. 

"Just take it easy, seriously." 

"W... who.... are.... y... you" The man manages to croak out, unwilling to just take it easy. 

"Your really stubborn.... I'm Etho." 

Etho.... Etho.... that name didn't sound familiar at all to the man.

"Since you can speak, what's your name?" Etho asks.

What's his name? that's a good question, a very good one indeed. But, the man didn't have an answer. He didn't even know his own name. 

"I... I... don't know....." 

"Don't know?" 

The man nods. 

"Do you remember anything?" 

The man shakes his head, trying desperately to remember. "I.... I don't.... know.... anything...."

Etho looked slightly confused, but didn't question the man further. 

"What.... happened?" The man asks, continuing to struggle talking. 

"I found you barely alive in the middle of the park."

The man sends Etho a look, willing him to continue. 

"Nobody knows what happened. Nobody saw. All we know is that whatever happened to you, nearly killed you." 

Not only did he not know who he was, he didn't know where he was or how he got there. Nobody did. 

"Ah, it's good to see your awake." Says a very cheery sounding doctor who enters the room. 

The man just nods, not really knowing how to respond. 

"Now that your awake, we'll have to run some tests and such. But first, what's your name?" 

"He doesn't know" Etho blatantly states. 

"Oh..... do you remember anything?" 

The man shakes his head, managing to speak again "No"

"Alright, well, we can run a DNA test, see who you are. Can you leave the room Etho, please?" 

Etho nods and heads out the door, glancing back at the man before leaving. The man was so confused. Why had he woken up here? The doctor, whose name he never learned, ran a whole bunch of tests. He couldn't find anything wrong with the man at all, which was odd.

"I'll be back in a while with the results from the DNA test. Thank you for your cooperation." 

The man nodded. He had since gotten water and his throat was feeling kinda better, which meant he might actually be able to talk properly. Etho walks in the room, taking a seat in the chair that was beside the bed.

"So?" Etho asks.

"He... said there was nothing wrong with me." The man replied. 

Etho, yet again, looked confused. "How can there be nothing wrong with you? You were basically dead when I found you....." Etho pondered out loud, as if trying to piece together a puzzle.

"The doctor said he'd be back when he got the results from the DNA test." 

Etho just nods, looking as if to go back to thinking.

The doctor finally came back in, though he looked confused and startled. 

"I... I got the results." 

"And...?" The man asks. 

"There's no records of you, anywhere. I can't find anything. Not your name, not any info. Nothing. The system doesn't even recognize you." 

"How is that even possible?" Etho asks

"I... I don't know.... we have all the record files for everyone in the world in the data banks, yet he isn't there...."

The man was so thoroughly confused. How could he not be in the system. Surly there must be some record of him somewhere. But, it's just like his memory, gone, nothing. How could this even possibly be real. 

"I've got your emission paperwork here. Uh.... you'll be allowed to leave right away, seeing as there is nothing wrong.... You just have to sign... or uh... Etho could sign for you, I guess." The doctor sounded so confused and lost as he spoke. 

"Yeah, I guess I could sign." Etho says.

"Great. Here's the paperwork, don't worry about filling out completely if there's information you don't know." 

Etho nods and the doctor awkwardly leaves the room. Etho starts filling it out, glancing up at the man occasionally. It confused him so much. Who was he? 

"Alright, that should do it. Lets go." Etho says, heading towards the door. 

The man quickly follows behind. He didn't know where they were going, really. But, he figured it was better to stick with Etho, then be left on his own and get lost, which was a definite probability. 

"Where are we going?" The man asks

"To my house. You can stay with me till you figure things out." 

"Uh... thanks" 

"So, what should I call you?" 

"I... uh... I don't know...." 

"You look like a Seth, can I call you that?" 

"Uh.... sure..." 

So, Seth was his name from now on. At least he wouldn't just be called sir. Etho didn't appear to have anything else to say, so he stayed quiet, which left Seth to his thoughts. He looked at Etho, like finally looked at him, he was much taller than Seth. He was quiet skinny, but Seth could tell his body was toned. His silvery hair was short and messy. His skin was pale and Seth could make out a scar across his lips and his left eye. His eyes intrigued Seth. One was grey and the other was red. He was overall really good looking. Maybe spending time with Etho wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing.

"Here we are" Etho says, bringing Seth out of his thoughts. 

They had stopped in front of an apartment building, which looked rather dreary. They headed in and up a bunch of stairs and ended up in an apartment on the top floor. 

"I should mention, I do have a roommate." Etho says, opening the door.

Seth just nodded. They headed in and a voice called out to them. 

"Hey Etho" The voice was deep and raspy.

"Hey Nebs." Etho responded. 

They turned a corner and headed into a living room, and Nebris' purple eyes meet Seth's, causing his vision to swim, and frantic yelling to echo through his head. 

~

"Get. Away." A deep, raspy voice growled.

There were constant screams around him, all in agony, all pleading for help. 

Purple eyes glared at the two men who stood side by side. One a man with spiky platinum blonde hair and grey-red eyes, who wore a mask and a headband. He brandished a bow and a sword that was sheathed on his hip. The other, a man with short brown hair and brown eyes, who wore a red hat. He was wielding a long sword that radiated with heat and a soft orange glow. 

"Don't talk to Seth like that you bastard." Etho growled, his red eye glowing brightly, a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

"What?" Nebris asked with an evil laugh "Don't want your precious 'lover' to get his feelings hurt." 

"Fuck. Off" Seth says, not taking the abuse from the purple eyed man. 

Nebris smirks at the two, unfurling his big black and purple wings. He took off quick, the wings beating, causing dust to kick up around them. He flew directly at Seth, the pure evil and hatred in his eyes was horrifying. 

~

Seth scrambled backwards "Get the fuck away from me." 

"What the heck Seth?" Etho asks, staring at the startled man on the floor "Nebris did nothing to you."

"B.. but he did! he... he tried to kill me..." Seth responds quickly, defending himself. 

"What are you talking about?"

"He... he had wings and... and everything was burning around us... people were terrified and dying.... and... and...." 

"Woah, woah, Seth. Calm down. None of that happened." 

"But... I... I saw it..."

"Just calm down Seth. Freaking out will get you no where."

Seth didn't know what to do. What he had seen had felt so real, yet so strange. How? How is any of this actually happening? 

"Fine. Just keep him away from me" Seth says, crossing his arms like an immature teenager. 

Etho just sighs as purple and brown eyes glare at each other. 

~~~<3~~~

"What really happened the other day with Nebris?" Etho asks, glancing at Seth. 

"I told you what happened. I saw Nebris with wings and you were some ninja of sorts. Nebris was on a rampage and we were trying to stop him. He threatened you by saying he was gonna hurt your lover..... me. Then Nebris swooped at me. That's it." Seth explains. 

"Lover?" Etho questions 

"Yes. Nebris said I was your lover." 

"....Well. I highly doubt any of that was real. I'd just ignore it." 

Seth sighed as his brown eyes meet Etho's grey-red, which caused his vision to swim, and gasps and moans to echo through his head.

~

Seth was withering under Etho, who was thrusting into him and kissing his neck. It was so passionate. So real. Love, would be the only real word to describe what the two had. Love. 

~ 

Seth was so turned on by that. He could already feel himself getting hard. God was that embarrassing. 

Etho raised a questioning eyebrow at Seth. Seth just looked away, trying not to look at Etho's eyes, for surely he'd quickly fall for him. It was almost as if it were inevitable. 

Etho was suddenly on Seth's lap, his lips close to his ear. "I'll help with that" Etho purrs, his voice deep, seductive, alluring. 

God was Etho such a turn on for Seth. "Fuck..." Seth groaned as Etho started kissing and nipping at his neck teasingly, his hands wandering down, palming at Seth's hardening cock. 

~~~<3~~~

Seth couldn't seem to stay away from Etho. He was attracted like a moth to a flame. And god, when Seth was pinned to a wall, hot breath fanning across his neck, soft moans escaping him, he was like putty in Etho's hands. Just the soft murmur of his name from Etho had him whimpering and wanting Etho. 

Seth may not know who he is, but he does surely know one thing. He's helplessly in love with Etho. He had fallen so hard and so fast for Etho. It was almost like destiny that the two were together. 

~~~<3~~~

Seth approached the apartment door, after a day spent out of the house. He was quiet tired and ready for bed, though with Etho around, it was hard to say what would truly happen. Seth heard an argument between Etho and Nebris as he closed the door quietly. He stuck close to the wall and listened in. 

"I need this so bad Etho." Nebris pleads. 

"I told you Nebris. This friends with benefits thing is over." 

"But Etho! please!" 

"I can't Nebris. I can't do this anymore, Seth means so much to me. I can't hurt him." 

"But.... Etho... I.... I...." 

"No. I'm done Nebris, no more." 

Etho basically runs into Seth, who was blushing. Etho cared about him. He wasn't just a fuck buddy. That sent shivers down Seth's spine, pure lust filling him as grey-red eyes meet brown. Seth pushed Etho back against the wall, slamming their lips together, grinding their hips together. God did Seth want this. It was painfully obvious how much Etho wanted this too. The growing bulg and the small gasps between kisses were dead give always. 

"A little horny, are we?" Etho asks, nipping at my earlobe. 

"Fuck...." Seth groans "I love you" 

Etho motions stopped temporarily, his breath fanning across his neck. "I love you too" 

Etho's face was sprinkled with a light blush, his eyes, ever so dreamy, were full of love and lust. That sent Seth's vision swimming and soft voices to echo in his head. 

~

"Your going to destroy this world." A voice says, soft but full of venom. 

"What do fucking expect us to do Guude? I'm not going to back down and let Nebris take Etho from me just because he was to nervous to tell Etho how he felt." Seth replies, an edge to his voice, and a glint in his eyes. 

"I don't know Seth, I really don't, but your fucking destroying this world I worked so hard to create. We can only take so much more before everything comes crumbling down." Guude says, glaring at Seth "And if it comes to it, I have every power to kick you three out. I don't want to, but I will if I have to."

~

"Seth" Etho purrs in Seth's ear, brushing his lips on his temple. 

The touch sent shivers through him and made him whimper with want and need. Cause god did he want this. He always wanted Etho. Always. 

~~~<3~~~

"Seth." A voice says, calling to him from the shadows of an ally. 

Seth looked and saw a person he recognized from his most recent memory thing. He approaches the man cautiously. 

"What?" 

"I'm just warning you now. Don't get in Nebris' way. Just stay away from him and Etho, it's for the best." 

"Why the fuck should I listen to you?" 

"Because I've seen what'll happen once. And, I can't stand to see that happen again." 

"Again?" 

"We're all from a different world. But, you three were banished from there and sent here with no memories, hoping that it wouldn't happen again." Guude starts, a sad look on his face "Etho and Nebris were friends with benefits. Etho didn't have feelings for Nebris at all, but, Nebris was hopelessly in love with him. He was to afraid to tell Etho. That's when you came along. You were new, attractive, smart, Etho quickly took a liking to you. Which, lead to him leaving the friends with be idiots thing with Nebris. Nebris was depressed, but the anger towards you that boiled through him over road that. He went on a rampage, his only goal was to get his revenge on you. You three ended up in an all out war, which was destroying our world. I warned you time and time again, but you wouldn't listen to me. So, it finally became bad enough that I had to banish you from the world and to this one." 

Seth was speechless, but he couldn't leave Etho. He couldn't stop loving him. He never could. 

"I can't Guude. I love Etho." 

"I'm just warning you now Seth. Your my friend, I don't want to see you hurt. Just don't be stupid."

Guude disappears in a puff of smoke. And, he's just gone. No goodbye. Nothing. Seth continued on his way back to Etho and Nebris' house, his mind plagued with thoughts. He entered the house and it was eerily quiet. That was so unusual. He headed further into the house and found that the light in Nebris' room was on and his door open. 

"Nebris?" Seth questions as he approaches the room. 

Seth stops in horror as the scene before him comes into view. Blood. lots of blood. All pooled around Nebris' lifeless body. A bloody knife lay on the ground next to him. A small piece of paper lay on the ground, partly covered in blood. Seth picks up the paper, reading it. 

 

I know what happened in the other world. I know how much Seth means to you Etho. I didn't want to destroy this world this world, but I couldn't stand being without Etho. I couldn't stand seeing you and Seth together. It surely love. And, I couldn't stand it, so this is goodbye Etho, my love. We were never truly destined to be together, and I've come to understand that, as much as it hurts. I love you Etho. 

 

Seth just starred in horror as he heard Etho whistling as he entered the apartment. Seth couldn't tear his gaze from the scene before him. They had been friends at one point, and that was all down the drain because of love. 

"Se..... oh...." Etho says, coming into the room. 

"He uh.... he...." Seth stuttered, handing Etho the blood stained note. 

".... I didn't love him Seth.... I never did.... it was always you." 

Seth collapsed on Etho, the tears starting to slowly fall down his face as the whole situation set in. Etho comforted him as he pressed his face into Seth's soft hair. They may have lost a friend, but they had each other. They always would. For love knows no bonds, and will last forever if its true.


End file.
